Two Birds, One Stone
by gabs-magical-abs
Summary: When the Reapers attack, the screams of the survivors begin to overwhelm Aphrodite, causing her to return to Xena and Gabrielle. The two heroes offer to help in the fight. They soon find themselves along side Commander Shepard and her crew in the ultimate struggle for the very survival of the universe. Pairings: F!Shep/Liara, Xena/Gabrielle
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: Gabrielle may own my heart, but I don't own her. Xena: Warrior Princess is not mine. Nor is Mass Effect. You can thank BioWare for that amazing game. Also, sorry I'm not sorry for writing this crossover._

_Requested by Chakwas. Dedicated to everybody that is a fan of both Mass Effect and Xena: Warrior Princess._

The endless agony would not stop. The cries for those that had fallen crowded her mind, closing in and constricting her, suffocating her thoughts until nothing but the pain was left. It was all because of love. Love, the greatest of all strengths, powerful enough to transcend through time and to bring absolute happiness for those that possessed it, was also the greatest weakness. With one stray glance, love can be twisted into heart-wrenching agony.

Nothing hurt more than its loss. It rips the very soul to shreds and leaves but a broken shell. She shared the pain of every loss, for she was the cause of the agony. And now, she was burdened by the cries of billions as their planet lay in ruins, loved ones dead around them.

She needed to do something - anything to stop the screaming. She began to panic, blinded in her own mind by the overwhelming pressure of suffering. Her survival instincts flared and she did the only thing she could to escape the madness.

In an explosion of gold sparks, her mind cleared, as if the connection linking her to the chaos was spontaneously severed. She stumbled, the sudden clarity staggering her.

"Aphrodite?" a voice snuck through her confusion. No, not just any voice. The voice. The voice she hadn't heard in over three thousand years.

She opened eyes she hadn't realised were closed and was greeted by a glorious sight. Sure enough, she was standing there, her perfect face etched with concern. In her panic, Aphrodite must have transported herself to the one place she had felt safe. To the person she loved.

"Gabrielle!" she sobbed, embracing her tightly as if her life depended on it. In a way, it did.

She felt gentle hands run over her hair as Gabrielle shushed her. "It will be alright. What's wrong?"

The hands had an instant calming effect, and Aphrodite felt her mind begin to slowly creep back to her. "It was horrible." she sobbed, "So much death. And they were all crying out, and I can't help them. It's too much."

Gabrielle broke the embrace and led her to a fallen tree, where they sat beside each other, Gabrielle holding Aphrodite's hands gently. "Tell me what happened. There might be something Xena and I can do. Please."

Aphrodite took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. It was all just took much. In her thousands of years alive she had never had to deal with that much anguish. She couldn't even begin to put what happened in to words.

Gabrielle noticed her pain. "It's alright. Take as long as you want. I'm not going anywhere."

Aphrodite bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

Gabrielle hugged her. "I understand. Would you like me to stay with you?"

"More than anything."

They sat there embraced in calm silence until Xena returned from hunting.

"Aphrodite. Long time no see."

Aphrodite reluctantly removed herself from Gabrielle's warmth and stood to meet her. "Xena."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "You're looking different. Older."

"Xena." Gabrielle warned.

Aphrodite touched her arm. "It's ok. The warrior babe is right. I'm not from your time."

"How many years?" Xena asked.

"Three thousand, give or take a couple hundred years. It's hard to keep track."

"You know how risky time travel can be. One small mistake and history is rewritten. Why did you come back?" Gabrielle asked.

"I didn't mean to. There was just so much noise and pain, then suddenly I ended up here. I must've instinctively jumped."

"What happened?" Xena asked.

Aphrodite sighed and Gabrielle rubbed her back in support. "There were these things, Reapers or something, that started attacking planets, Earth among them. They were killing everybody, and they can't stop them. I can't even stop them. Soon there will be nobody left."

"Aphrodite, is there anything we can do?" Gabrielle asked.

Aphrodite shook her head.

"Everyone?" Xena asked. "They are going to kill everyone?"

Aphrodite nodded.

"Take us with you." Xena insisted.

"What? Why?"

"Because of the greater good." Gabrielle responded. "There has to be something we can do. Anything. Even the smallest assistance would be better than doing nothing."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am." Xena replied. "Gabrielle?"

"Right beside you."

"You girls know your chance of survival is low?" Aphrodite asked.

"Naturally."

"And there's no guarantee I'll be able to return you to this time frame? You might not be able to ever see people from here again."

Gabrielle looked into Xena's eyes. "It doesn't matter. So long as we are together." A sudden thought hit her and she turned to Aphrodite. "Will you be alright going back? You mentioned being overwhelmed by the prayers."

"You babes will give me hope. That should be enough to keep me sane."

"Are you sure?"

"Like I have a choice, anyway. I have to go back."

"Well then. Is everybody ready?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle nodded.

"Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shepard would have sacrificed one of her arms to remain bundled up in the warmth and security provided by Liara. It had been too long since she had simply relaxed, the efforts of the war against the Reapers afforded her no such luxury. There was just so much to do; too many lives counting on her. Thus she pressed on, the weariness of many sleepless nights digging at her until her whole body began to feel numb, minus the ever throbbing headache that had become her constant companion.

It wasn't until Chakwas had ordered her to get some rest after Shepard had snapped at Ashley over some petty issue that she realised the full extent of her exhaustion. The doctor must have told Liara the same, as she joined Shepard a few minutes after she had made it to her cabin. Soon they were snuggled together, the stress and grief of their lives washed away by the gentle comfort of their love.

Shepard glanced at the clock that lay beside her bed. They'd been asleep for the past six hours, and she knew, despite her protests, that she should return to work. She groaned and began to sit up, only to be interrupted by a growl from her companion, as Liara's grip on her tightened. She smiled and lay back down, revelling in the glorious warmth at her side as she drifted back to sleep.

She was awoken by EDI's voice. "Commander, I apologise for disturbing you, however I am sensing unauthorised lifeforms aboard the Normandy."

Sighing, Shepard removed herself from Liara and started to dress. "You mean stowaways?"

"That is a possible." EDI replied. "I am concerned that I am only detecting them now."

"They could be surpressing your scanners." Liara stated, pulling her coat on. "If they malfunctioned, it would explain why they are visible to you now."

"A subsequent EMF scan showed no indication of technological devices."

"So what, somebody just appeared aboard my ship?" Shepard asked.

"Not even the protheans had that level of technology. The accuracy needed to teleport onto a moving target makes it an impractical idea." Liara answered.

"Would it be beyond Reaper tech?"

"Unknown. There is not enough data on the Reapers to accurately assess their capability." EDI stated.

Shepard, now fully dressed, stood up and stretched. "Well. Looks like we're going to have to take the old fashioned approach." She activated her shield and picked up her pistol. "Care to join me?" she asked Liara.

"It would be my pleasure."

Whatever Shepard was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. Two unconcious women lay on the floor of the cargo hold, garbed in revealing clothing that looked far too foreign. Shepard remained at a distance, weighing up her options.

"Their clothing matches descriptions of the ancient Grecian era according to the extranet." EDI said.

"This makes no sense. Why wear clothes like that if you're planning to stow away?"

"There are many cults that require the use of ceremonial clothing. Perhaps they are part of one." Liara said.

"Ok, so two women decide to hitch a ride on my ship. They use incredibly sophisticated technology to hide from EDI. Whatever it was that was shielding them malfunctions and renders them unconscious. And now we're here."

Liara frowned. "What could cause the shield to malfunction in such a way that renders the humans unconscious but also fails to alert EDI?"

Shepard nodded. "Exactly."

"Do you think this is a trap?" Liara inquired.

Shepard smiled at Liara. "I think everything is a trap. Experience has taught me not to trust anything at face value."

Shepard raised her pistol and aimed it at the head of the black haired woman. She indicated to EDI to do the same, and soon her gun was pointed at the blonde. "Do it." She told Liara.

Liara reacted in an instant, putting both of women in statis holds.

"EDI, I want Chakwas in the med bay."

EDI nodded. "It is done." She said a few seconds later.

"Good. I want you to take the black haired woman to the med bay. I've got the blonde." she turned to Liara. "How long can you keep them like that?"

"Long enough if we hurry." she replied, not taking her eyes off of their captives.

"Good, let's go."

They got to the medbay in record time. EDI and Shepard lay their burdens down on beds and strapped them in, which allowed Liara to relenquish her hold on them. It wasn't long before they were joined by Chakwas.

"What is going on, Commander?" she asked.

"We've caught ourselves some stowaways." Shepard indicated to the beds.

"And I'm to take it that their state is your doing?" Chakwas walked over to the bed of the smaller, blonde woman and began to check her pulse.

"It wasn't Shepard's fault this time." Liara said, ignoring the glare thrown in her direction. "They were like this when we found them."

"Can you tell what might have knocked them out?"

Chakwas gently inspected her patient's head. "There are no visible signs of physical trauma."

"So they didn't hit their heads?" Shepard asked.

"It is unlikely that they did. I can't tell you for certain, however."

"Alright. I'm going to go question the crew about this. EDI, can you get Vega and Ash down here to guard the stowaways?"

"Of course, Commander."

"I shall see if I can find out anything, Shepard." Liara said.

Shepard smiled. "That'd be great." She turned to Chakwas. "Contact me the minute they wake up." Shepard told Chakwas.

As if on cue, the black haired woman began to stir. Shepard raised her gun, awaiting the worst, as Chakwas rushed over to her.

"Can you hear me?" Chakwas asked.

The woman groaned. "Gab... Gabrielle?" She tried to sit up, but the straps held her tight. She began to panic.

"It is alright." Chakwas tried to soothe her. "You are safe here."

"Where's Gabrielle?" the woman asked, desperation in her voice as she struggled to free herself from her bonds.

"Who is Gabrielle? Is she the woman you came here with?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

Chakwas moved out of the way so the woman could see the other stowaway.

"What have you done to her?" she yelled, as she began thrashing about, causing her bonds to groan under her strength.

"Restrain her." Shepard yelled.

Liara reacted immediately and the woman was engulfed in blue, causing her to cease her struggles.

Chakwas shook her head at Shepard's actions. She was normally the first one to choose diplomacy over violence, but the Reaper invasion had taken its toll. These pre-emptive strikes were getting more and more frequent, and that worried her. One day it would cost her. Hopefully it wouldn't be today. "I am sorry for the restraints. Your friend will be fine. She was knocked out by the same thing that caused you to lose consciousness."

Shepard lowered her gun and walked over to the bed. "Liara will let you free on my command. If you don't calm down I'll get her to restrain you." She nodded to Liara, who dropped the restraints.

Before Shepard could react, the woman broke free and hit Shepard's neck with two fingers on each hand. An explosion echoed in Shepard's head, the pounding increasing as she found it was getting more and more difficult to breath, as if somebody was choking her tighter and tighter with each breath. She tried to move but her legs felt like Hanar's tenticles and she collapsed to her knees.

Liara acted, slamming the woman against the wall. "Tell me what you did before I start flaying you alive with my mind."

The woman grinned, reminding Liara of a caged animal. "I've cut off the flow of blood to her brain. She's probably only got about twenty seconds left."

Liara slammed her against the wall again, causing the sickening sound of ribs cracking to fill the room. "Chakwas?" she asked desperately.

The doctor was already bent down, hands feeling Shepard's neck, trying to work out just what the woman had done. "It seems like she triggered some sort of pressure point, but I don't know how to remove it."

"I can remove it, you know." The woman said. "Just free my friend."

"EDI, cut her free." Liara responded, using her biotics to move the woman back to where Shepard was.

EDI immediately complied.

"Now save her." Liara commanded. "Otherwise your friend will meet the same fate."

The woman placed two fingers at Shepard's neck and twisted hard. Feeling immediately began to flow back into Shepard, as the pain began to ebb slowly away. The tightness around her throat loosened and she began gulping in air. Liara ran to her side immediately, and held her in her arms as Chakwas inspected her.

EDI watched carefully as the woman ignored the drama she caused and walked over to the other bed. She began to lightly stroke the blonde woman's hair as she examined her. At her touch, the woman began to stir.

"Xena?" she groggily asked the dark haired woman.

The woman broke into a smile. "Gabrielle. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Gabrielle responded. She glanced around at the room, confusion evident on her face. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think I've made any friends." Xena shrugged apologetically.

"That's an understatement." Shepard responded, shrugging off Chakwas' attention. "Give me one good reason why I should just vent you out into space."

Xena began to speak, but Gabrielle touched her gently and sat up. "I'm sorry for my friend's actions. She tends to act a bit hastily when it comes to my safety."

"And how many times has that saved your life?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle shook her head but otherwise ignored Xena's comment. "Look, we don't know where we are. We offered to help a friend and we ended up here."

"The stress of the teleport must have knocked us out." Xena added.

"You managed to teleport aboard this ship? How? That kind of technology is near impossible."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Technology? Aphrodite zapped us here."

Shepard mimicked Xena's actions. "Aphrodite? You mean the Greek Goddess?"

"You know her?" Gabrielle asked.

"Not personally." Shepard remarked.

"So she's still worshipped?" Xena asked.

"Still? Look, I want some straight answers. Who are you, why are you on my ship and how the hell did you get here?"

"I'm Gabrielle and this is Xena." she pointed to her friend. "And Aphrodite sent us from the past to help in the war."

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes?" Shepard yelled, moving closer. "You have one more chance. After that I'm chucking you out the airlock. I don't have time for this."

Gabrielle sighed. "Aphrodite? We could use a little help here."

Liara went to Shepard's side and whispered in her ear. "Perhaps they have been brainwashed into believing that they were sent here by the Goddess. Faith is a strong motivator."

"I'm starting to like your cult theory."

"I cannot say the same about your threat to send them into space." Liara responded.

They were brought back to the problem at hand by Gabrielle's voice. "I don't understand why she's not answering. She's never not responded before."

"She said all the death was making her lose her mind. I know she said that she could pull through it, but you know as well as I that she was lying." Xena replied.

Gabrielle sighed. "Well, now we can't prove anything. So I guess you're going to throw us overboard now?"

"Shouldn't you be panicking more or something?"

"Why?" Gabrielle shrugged. "Been there, done that."

Before Shepard could respond, Xena spoke. "There's no need for that. Aphrodite might be out of it, but with a war this strong, I know one person who's bound to answer. Ares! Show yourself."

"Oh this just keeps on getting better and better." Shepard said. "Look, drop the chara-" She swallowed her words as a man materialised aboard the ship.

"Xena," he said, "it has been far too long."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anger and confusion brewed within Shepard, threatening to boil over with disastrous consequences for everybody in the med bay. A bearded man, wearing leather of all things, had materialised right in front of her eyes, as if by magic. To make matters worse, as she tried to wrap her head around the potential logistics of such an endeavour, Xena and the man were casually chatting. Well, flirting really, and Gabrielle clearly wasn't impressed.

"Enough." Shepard said, finally recovering enough from the shock to take action. "Who the hell are you and how did you get onto my ship?"

Much to Shepard's annoyance, the man didn't answer her question. He didn't even look her way, choosing instead to talk to Xena. "I like this one." He said. "She reminds me of a certain warrior princess."

"Look, you have one minute to tell me what I need to know before my lovely companion here rips the flesh from your skin." Shepard said.

Much to Shepard's bemusement and frustration, even Liara visually threatening to use her biotics had no impact upon the man's demeanour. He just simply didn't seem to care. He glanced briefly at her. "One minute you say?" His gaze returned to Xena. "She's a lot more fair than you."

"Just answer the question, Ares." Xena said.

"Fine, fine."

Ashley and James chose that moment to finally make their appearance.

"What's the situation, Commander?" Ashley asked, eyeing the three intruders with due suspicion.

"Ares," Shepard made sure that Williams did not miss her use of air quotations, "here was about to explain everything."

Eyes filled with expectation gazed at him from around the room, causing him to sigh.

"Alright. I am the God of War, yes I am real. Yadda yadda yadda. My sis took these two from their time so they could help in your fight against the Reapers. Xena here," he motioned to her with his head, "is one of the greatest warriors and strategists Earth has ever seen."

Xena cleared her throat and cocked an eyebrow when Ares looked her way. She then looked at Gabrielle.

"I was getting to her, woman. Sheesh." Ares said. "Blondie over there can talk anybody's ears off." He looked straight at Liara. "Looks like she's already spoken to you, Blue."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it, Ares."

"I think I have covered everything." he said.

Shepard didn't know whether to laugh or to just order her crew to space the three of them and be done with it all. "This is ridiculous. That was the best story you could come up with?"

Ares looked at Xena and shrugged. "Well, I tried. I'm outta here."

"Ares." Gabrielle said. "Please. Help us."

"Why should I? This is the biggest war I have ever seen! Think of it, Gabrielle. Think of the strength I'd be giving up."

"This is no war. This is a slaughter." Liara said. "And if you are who you claim to be, what shall you do once the Reapers have wiped out organics? There will be no more war. Your existence is linked to ours."

Ares growled and glared at Gabrielle. "It was bad enough when there was just one of you."

"You know she has a point." Xena said. "And I know how much you fear your own demise."

Ares sighed. "So you want me to convince the good commander that you are to be trusted?"

"That would be a good start." Xena replied.

"No, a good start would be for you lot to stop living in a fantasy world. At this point I'm actually hoping that this is just one elaborate prank." Shepard said.

"You know, I don't have time for this." Ares said. He walked over to Shepard, effortlessly shrugging off Liara's biotic attack.

"Stay back." Shepard warned him.

He didn't listen and didn't stop until he was right in front of her. She tried to punch him, but he easily grabbed her arm, and in an instant he had both of his hands on her head. A red glow emitted from his hands and engulfed Shepard. A searing heat began to invade her mind. It reminded her briefly of the first time she had joined with Liara, except where Liara had gently probed her mind, like a gust of calming wind, she was being consumed and attacked by a roaring fire. Everything began to dull, except for the sensations in her mind. The yelling and panic around her sounded muffled and was slowly fading into nothingness.

She embraced the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabrielle looked on in disbelief as Ares swiftly incapacitated all of the strangers in the room. He was relentless, shrugging off the endless barrage of strange projectiles and whatever magic the blue lady had tried to stop him with before.

When he was done, Gabrielle walked over to where he stood looking at his handwork, and jabbed her finger at his chest. "What in Tartarus did you just do?" she asked.

Ares growled and knocked her hand aside. "You asked me to help. I messed with their minds so they'll trust you."

Xena staggered over to them, clutching her ribs. "This war has made you pretty powerful, huh?"

Gabrielle looked at her. "Are you hurt?" she asked, tenderly resting her hand on Xena's arm.

"I'm alright." Xena said. "The blue one just gave me a bit of trouble before you woke up."

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. "What did she do to you?"

Ares laughed. "A bit of trouble? Please, I've seen you fare better against gods."

Xena growled. "It's just a couple of ribs. I've had worse."

"And you were just going to pretend like it didn't happen? Gods, Xena, I thought we had discussed this."

"Yeah, well, old habits die hard."

"Not hard enough." Ares commented. "Here, allow me." With a wave of his hand, a warm, red light washed over her, and - much to Gabrielle's horror - a look of pure ecstasy lit her face.

Gabrielle knew she should be grateful of Ares for healing Xena, but it was difficult. She hated the fact that despite everything they had been through, he still managed to get to Xena, and he always would. Whether Gabrielle liked it or not, there would always be a small part of Xena that belonged to him instead of her.

"There." Ares said once the healing was mercifully completed. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you." Xena said, staring at Ares with a look that caused Gabrielle's heart to cry out in rage. That was a look that should be reserved for her and her alone.

Gabrielle cleared her throat, effectively breaking the spell. "So." she said. "You said they'll trust us when they wake up?"

Ares sighed, and she could tell that he did not appreciate the interruption. "They'll trust you. After that, you're on your own."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just stopped the Reapers yourself?" Xena asked.

Ares laughed mirthlessly. "Stop the Reapers? That's a good one."

"What, you're not god enough to do it?"

"Oh, I might win, but these Reapers have killed gods. I don't really enjoy fighting things that can kill me."

"What about the lives you could save?"

"I am not going to risk my life to save mortals." He stared into her eyes. "Not even you."

"You did once." Xena said.

"That was before I realised that no matter what I do, you'll never love me. You know, I used to think that there was a chance we could be happy together? You've taught me that can never happen, though." He looked over at Gabrielle. "Not while she's in the equation. And no matter how hard I try, she's always there."

"I am sorry." Xena said.

"Not sorry enough. Until next time, Xena." Ares vanished in a flash of red.

Gabrielle sighed. "He's always one for dramatics."

Xena gave a non-committal grunt. Gabrielle didn't blame her. It'd been a chaotic time. Everything had happened so quickly with little rhyme or reason. She didn't even know where they were. She started wandering slowly around the small room, eyes absorbing every minute detail in innocent wonder. It was all so foreign. The room was like an apothecary, with various strange medicinal tools and liquids, however it was considerably more sterile and clean than what she was used to. In fact, the cleanliness of it was almost god-like. The room seemed to be constructed of metal and glass, a quality of which even the finest smiths and glass makers couldn't match.

She turned to Xena with a look of wonder etched on her face. "I never imagined that the future would be like this. It is so... so alien."

Xena shrugged. "It might look alien, but people are the same no matter where ya go."

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Gabrielle commented. "It is remarkable though." she rested her hand on the wall, revelling in its coldness. "The woman said this was a ship. But it is made of metal. How do you think it floats?"

"I think that's the least of our worries." Xena said.

"Hey, I think it is important to know why we haven't drowned yet."

"More important than those Reaper things?"

"Well, we can't stop them if we're dead."

"It hasn't stopped me before."

"That's truer than I'd like it to be."

Xena ignored her comment and walked towards the blue lady. She squatted down next to her, staring. "What do you think?"

Gabrielle had never seen such a creature. Her blue skin was peculiar enough, but it was her lack of ears and the strange stiff tentacles that was the true wonder. "She reminds me of a mermaid." she commented.

Xena stared at her. "A mermaid?"

"Yeah, you know, Poseidon's children. Half man, half fish."

"Gabrielle, she has no legs."

Gabrielle shrugged. "Maybe mermaids grew legs in the future? We all have to adapt at some point."

"What about her powers?"

"That blue magic she tried to use on Ares?"

"If it even is magic. There's a whole heap of different sources for stuff like that."

"Well," Gabrielle said, "whatever it is, if she tries it on you again, it'll be the last thing she'll ever do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Liara found Gabrielle sitting in the observation deck with childish joy and wonder etched onto her young face. To think, there was an entire planet where a species much like pre-flight humans existed, and that one of Hackett's recon teams had managed to discover it. According to the briefings, these two women were heralded as heroes of their world, strong enough to take on supposed gods and demons. More than one tale had them defeating entire armies. Whether there was any truth to these tales wasn't the important thing. What mattered was that the duo was able to inspire such confidence in the people around them that they'd be a great asset to the war efforts. Hackett had seen that potential, and after the recon team explained their dire situation, the heroes had agreed to help out, and where better to put them than on the Normandy. They already had a reputation for a strange crew. Adding a few more wayward souls couldn't hurt.

But the duo clearly hadn't anticipated that "ship" had not meant the traditional water vessel. Liara was worried that Gabrielle's jaw would completely detach itself from her face when she saw the stars.

Xena had managed to keep a level head and immediately began discussing strategies with Shepard. Gabrielle had soon snapped out of her daze in order to join in, but she had clearly succumbed to it again once she had found the observation deck.

Liara quietly sat down next to her, wanting to share in the innocent wonder that reminded her so much of herself when she went on her first excavation of Prothean ruins.

"It's so surreal." Gabrielle said softly. "Legend says that the gods would place fallen heroes in the stars so they would never be forgotten."

Liara remained silent as Gabrielle sighed. "I can't recognise any of the constellations. I don't know if it is because of distance or time. Are we so far away from home that we can no longer see the stars made by our gods, or has so long passed that new stars have replaced the old?"

"The stars you see are suns, most with planets orbiting them; much like your planet orbits yours."

They sat in comfortable silence as Liara waited for Gabrielle to digest that titbit. They had just recently met, but Liara couldn't help enjoy Gabrielle's presence. She radiated warmth and understanding, emitting a pool of safety and trust, the same Shepard inspired. Liara could understand why people on her planet had revered her so much.

"I never imagined there could be entire worlds up there and that I would one day be among them." Gabrielle broke the silence gently. "Well, not whilst I was alive, anyway." she paused, returning to her thoughts for a few seconds before continuing. "I remember being so inspired by the stars as a little girl. I would make up stories about the patterns and tell them to anybody who would listen, and even to those that wouldn't. Later on, Xena and I used to gaze up at them and find stories together." Gabrielle smiled at the memory. It was an infectious smile that soon tugged at Liara's mouth.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

Gabrielle's gaze remained locked onto the infinite space. "She's my whole world. You'd think that this," she indicated to the window, "would be intimidating, but it seems like a mere pebble when compared to the depths of my feelings for her." Gabrielle eyes glinted as she turned to Liara and laughed. "Sorry, you can't supress the muse."

Liara smiled. "Do not apologise. It was remarkable. I envy the ease at which you express yourself. It is almost as if words dance to your tune, whereas I still struggle to not inadvertently offend whomever I am speaking to."

"Well, you've impressed me so far."

"Thank you, Gabrielle. I have put in considerable effort to improve. It is nice to hear that it was not a fruitless endeavour."

"Why is it so important to you?"

Liara sighed. "Shepard, too, has a way with words. There is a reason why she is crucial to our success. Her words have made truces from mortal enemies and inspired entire civilisations to join her in battle. When she died..." she faltered and gauged Gabrielle's reaction, which, surprisingly, was unfazed.

"Happens to me and Xena all the time. Go on."

Liara bit her lip, confused at Gabrielle's reaction. She decided to question it later, after she had done some much needed research on their two guests. "When Shepard died, Cerberus informed me that they could resurrect her, provided I acquired her body. It was during that time that I realised how powerful words could be. I like to utilise every resource available to me. It is one of the things Shepard taught me."

"She is special to you." Gabrielle stated.

"Am I that easy to read?"

Gabrielle smiled, causing her nose to crinkle. "I'm afraid so."

It was Liara's turn to stare out into the vastness, deep in thought. "When I first met her, I was stuck in a Prothean statis field. She was so breath-taking that at first I believed her to be a hallucination, brought on by exhaustion. She was, however, very real, and had the field not been activated, I would not have been able to remain standing." She smiled at Gabrielle. "Is that an appropriate answer?"

"Very." Gabrielle held out her hand. "May we be love struck fools until the end of time."

Despite knowing the impossibility of such a notion, Liara grasped the hand. "Until the end of time."


End file.
